On The Battlefield
by Rovainia
Summary: [Songfic] Fílis Gedanken zu seinem ersten Kampf gegen die Orks. Vielleicht ist eine Schlacht doch nicht so ehrenhaft, wie er immer dachte...


**A/N:** Da es so zu seien scheint, dass Zwerge ihre ersten Kinder so mit 100 Jahren bekommen, habe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, ab welchem Alter ihnen gestattet wird, gegen Orks zu – oder generell – zu kämpfen. Diese ff handelt um das Jahr 2904 DZ., Fíli ist also ca. 44/45.  
Andrír wurde von mir als der Vater von Kíli und Fíli erdacht da dieser in den Originalen nicht namentlich erwähnt wird.

Der Songtext stammt aus „On The Battlefield" von Terminal Choice.

**Disclaimer:** Bis auf Andrír gehören keine der vorkommenden Personen mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und die dient lediglich der Unterhaltung.

* * *

**On The Battlefield**

„Nimm deine Waffe, du wirst mich begleiten." Mit großen, von Erstaunen und Aufregung erfüllten Augen blickte Fíli zu seinem Onkel auf.  
„Heute schon?", Freude ergriff von ihm Besitz, er hatte jahrelang auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Thorin nickte und Fíli sprang auf, griff sein Schwert und schob es sorgsam in seinen Gürtel. Endlich war es auch an ihm die Orks aus den Bergen und Wipfel nahe ihrer Heimatfeste in den Ered Luin zu jagen. Ein ums andere Mal hatte er Thorin in den Ohren gelegen wie gern er ihn auf einem seiner Grenzgänge begleitet hätte bis seinem Onkel schließlich der Geduldsfaden gerissen war.  
„Höre auf, mir dauernd auf die Nerven zu gehen! Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn es an der Zeit ist!"  
Ab jenem Tag hatte Fíli sich auf sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke beschränkt wann immer Thorin mit seinen Gefährten ausgezogen war.

_We gotta fight__  
__To survive this life__  
__We gotta run__  
__Runaway from this injury__  
__We gotta pray__  
__To the gods of war__  
__We gotta kill __  
__Express once on your mind_

Andrír, sein Vater war genau bei einem jener Grenzgänge ums Leben gekommen, noch immer saß sein Verlust tief, doch vielleicht gerade weil Fíli seinen Vater auf diesem Wege verloren hatte, musste er sich beweisen. Er würde allen zeigen, dass der Tod seines Vaters ein furchtbarer Unfall war, eine Ausnahme und dass sein Geschlecht noch immer stark im Geiste und Kampf war. Für seine Mutter Dís würde er kämpfen und für seine kleinen Bruder. Kíli hatte sich für ihn gefreut, gleichsam konnte Fíli jedoch einen wehmütigen Ausdruck in seiner Miene wahrnehmen.  
„Sei nicht traurig kleiner Bruder, schon bald wirst auch du mitkommen dürfen", aufmunternd aber innerlich zu aufgeregt um lange zu verweilen klopfte er Kíli auf die Schulter, flitzte dann Richtung Tür um zu Thorin zu stoßen.  
„Kehre in einem Stück zurück", hatte Kíli noch gerufen doch da hatte sich die schwere Steinplatte bereits wieder hinter seinem Bruder geschlossen.  
Außer Thorin warteten noch andere Zwerge, Dwalin war leicht zu erkennen, ein wahrer Hüne unter den Zwergen, viele der anderen Gesichter kamen Fíli bekannt vor, konnte jedoch nicht sagen, welcher Name zu ihnen gehörte.  
„Heute kannst du beweisen, was du gelernt hast Kurzer", Dwalin klopfte ihm, wie schon wie zuvor Kíli auf die Schulter, doch bei ihm hatte Fíli das Gefühl, er würde einen Meter tief in den Steinboden gerammt. Trotz seiner schmerzenden Schulter grinste er, Vorfreude brachte seine Augen zum strahlen.  
„Wir brechen auf!", rief Thorin vom anderen Ende der steinernen Halle und schritt zügig voran gen Oberfläche.  
„Bleib in meiner Nähe, Thorin reißt mir mit bloßen Händen den Kopf von den Schultern sollte dir etwas geschehen", Dwalin sprach so leise, dass nur Fíli in hören konnte, doch auch diese Worte vermochten seiner guten Laune keinen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

_You are the hunter__  
__Hunting for peace and justice__  
__You are the killer__  
__Kill once on the other side__  
__You are the winner__  
__In this game of power__  
__But you are the looser__  
__In this game called life__  
_  
Nach einem Fußmarsch von einer halben Stunde stieß ihr Trupp das erste Mal auf Orkspuren, Fíli nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck auf den Zügen seines Onkels wahr.  
„Es sind viel mehr, als mir berichtet wurde", murmelte er, suchte mit den Augen den kargen Boden ab.  
„Und das Wetter wird uns nicht lange gestatten ihren Spuren zu folgen", merkte ein anderer Zwerg an und richtete den Blick gen Himmel. Schneeflocken schwebten herab, durchnässten langsam aber stetig Fílis Haare und seinen Bart, den er seit einigen Monaten stolz zur Schau trug.  
„Kehre um, angesichts dieser Umstände ist es zu gefährlich, dich dabei zu haben."  
Jedes Wort Thorins war eine einzige, große Enttäuschung, er konnte es nicht glauben.  
„Du kannst mich nicht zurück schicken! Ich kann kämpfen, ich will kämpfen!", mehr Trotz als beabsichtigt legte sich in seine Worte, „was, wenn die Orks nur auf derlei Gelegenheiten lauern und mich allein überfallen?!". Thorin starrte seinen Neffen an, dieser Gedanke schien ihm noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen.  
„Na schön", knurrte er dann zwischen zusammengepressten Zahnreihen, „aber halte dich nah bei Dwalin oder mir."  
Dann, leiser aber nicht so leise, dass Fíli die folgenden Worte nicht hören würde: „Die Sturheit dieses Jungen bringt mich eines Tages ins Grab." Triumphierend folgte Fíli seinem Onkel, der umsichtig der Fährte der Orks nachging.  
Doch schon bald begriff Fíli, dass er besser heim gekehrt wäre, mit dem Bild, das sich ihm bot hätte er nicht gerechnet.

_So stand out for your weapon__  
__And prepare to fight__  
__You go to war__  
__You're a soldier__  
__What you do is right__  
__There's nothing you can do__  
__To escape from this terror__  
__The death, the blood, everywhere_

Von Blut besprenkelter Schnee ließ seine Füße kaum einen festen Halt finden, ohrenbetäubender Lärm erfüllte seine Ohren. Die Orkhorde zählte zweimal so viele Schwerter wie ihr Trupp, die riesigen Warge hatten bedrohlich geknurrt, ein tiefes Grollen das von den Steinwänden widerhallte. Keine der Kreaturen hatte Anstalten gemacht zu fliehen, ihre Reiter trieben sie erbarmungslos vorwärts, die Zähne gebleckt und die Augen voller Hass.  
„In einer Reihe aufstellen, bleibt standhaft!", brüllte Thorin über seine Schulter hinweg und die Zwerge rückten näher zusammen. Fíli umgriff sein Schwert noch fester um zu verbergen, dass seine Hände zitterten, er bebte innerlich und musste den Drang, umzudrehen und davon zu laufen, mit aller Macht ignorieren.  
Die Warge preschten vor und Angst erfüllte Fíli, sein Herz schlug so schnell und laut, dass er meinte, die anderen müssten es hören. Thorin machte einen Ausfallschritt und führte seine Klinge geschickt gegen die Flanke des riesigen Wolfes, ein Jaulen ertönte und das Tier brach seitlich zusammen. Die grimmige Fratze seines Reiters tauchte vor Fílis Gesicht auf, ehe er auch nur einen Muskel gerührt hatte, drang ein Röcheln aus der Kehle des Orks ehe er zu Boden ging, Thorins Schwert hatte seinen Hals durchbohrt, Blut spritze auf Fílis Gesicht, er zuckte zurück.  
„Beweg dich!", zischte Thorin zu ihm, Wut ließ seine Augen blitzen, Wut auf ihn oder die Orks, Fíli konnte es nicht sagen. Endlich vermochte er sich aus der Starre zu lösen, kraftvoll schwang auch er sein Schwert, einen Pfeil abzuschießen blieb keine Zeit. Erst wehrte er nur ab, parierte die Angriffe. Doch dann drang ein furchtbarer Laut an seine Ohren, neben ihm war ein Zwerg auf die Knie gesunken, das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzerrt umklammerte er einen dreckigen Speer der tief in seiner Brust steckte. Grauen und Wut packten Fíli gleichermaßen und er sprang auf den Ork zu, der den Speer geworfen hatte. Mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen hieb durchtrennte er Muskeln und Sehnen, der Kopf des Orks rollte durch den Schnee und warmes Blut tropfte von seiner Klinge. Eine Kreatur zu töten hatte nichts heroisches, nichts ehrenhaftes an sich, Fíli fühlte sich leer und kalt, konnte nicht begreifen, was er gerade vollbracht hatte. Viel Zeit zum denken blieb ihm nicht, ein Warg war mit einem Sprung über ihm, warf ihn hart zu Boden und drohte, seine messerscharfen Fänge in sein Fleisch zu schlagen. Eine Axt rettete Fíli, tief drang sie in den Schädel des Ungeheuers, so schnell er konnte, rollte er zur Seite und sprang auf bevor er vom Leib des Monsters begraben werden konnte. Dwalin zog seine Waffe aus dem Leichnam.  
„Danke", keuchte Fíli, der Schock saß noch tief. Dwalin nickte knapp und stürzte sich erneut in den Kampf, einige Augenblicke, dann folgte auch Fíli ihm.

_On the battlefield__  
__You lost your youth__  
__On the battlefield__  
__You lost your hope__  
__You lost your life_

Als die Nacht hereinbrach waren die Orks tot oder geflohen doch keine Freude lag in der Luft, zu viele Tote hatten auch die Zwerge zu beklagen. So viel gab es, dass Fílis Seele belastete, so viel, für das er keine Worte fand. Wenn er daran dachte, wie energisch er darauf bestanden hatte mit in den Kampf zu ziehen, er kam sich lachhaft vor. Nie hätte er gedacht, wie real, wie einschneidend dieses Erlebnis für ihn werden würde. Er musste ein mehr als verzweifeltes Bild abgeben denn Balin trat langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Du warst tapfer angesichts der Gefahr", Trauer lag trotz dieser Worte in seinem Blick. Fíli nickte nur stumm, rechnete es Balin zwar hoch an, dass er ihn aufmuntern wollte, doch wusste zugleich, dass er es nicht besser verdient hatte. Schneeflocken umfingen sie als sie ihre toten Kameraden heim trugen, niemand sprach ein Wort, Fílis Kehle war wie zugeschnürte, konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem erstarrten Gesicht eines der Toten wenden. War es seine Schuld, dass dieser Zwerg sein Leben gelassen hatte? Wollte er den Neffen Thorins beschützen, so sehr, dass er sich geopfert hatte?  
Sein Respekt für seinen Onkel aber auch alle anderen Krieger war in wenigen Augenblicken um vieles gestiegen, wie ertrugen sie all das Leid ohne darüber zu klagen? Niemals konnte Fíli sich vorstellen, ebenfalls solche Stärke zu besitzen.  
Zurück in der Feste eilte sein Bruder sogleich auf ihn zu, sein Lächeln erstarb jedoch, Kílis Augen weiteten sich als sein Blick auf den von Blut durchtränkten Fíli fiel.  
„Ist nicht meines", winkte Fíli müde ab ehe Kíli den Mund öffnen konnte.  
„Was ist geschehen?", Kílis Augen waren voller Fragen und es würde eine Zeit für Antworten geben, noch war sie allerdings nicht gekommen, Kíli würde sich eine Weile gedulden müssen. Ein Bad, sein Bett und, wenn seine Gedanken es zuließen, eine ruhige Nacht, das war es, wonach Fíli verlangte. Kíli sah ihm besorgt nach als Fíli sich auf den Weg zu seiner Kammer machte. Wie gern würde er Kíli diese schreckliche Erfahrung ersparen. Doch wie er selbst würde sein kleiner Bruder darauf beharren, sich durch nichts von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen, wie sehr er seine Entscheidung im Nachhinein auch bereuen würde. Es schien eine Erfahrung, die sie alle machen mussten. Ob sie nun wollten oder nicht.

**Ende**


End file.
